Fragilidad
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Imagen por kaiserfly][Reto Crack] Porque la muerte podía correr y robarse el brillo de sus ojos verdes. Albert Wesker reflexiona acerca de lo frágil y poco firme que puede ser la existencia, mientras contempla el cuerpo inmóvil de Rebecca Chambers. Porque ni siquiera un ser inocente puede escapar a la guerra; las presas más sencillas son aquellas que perecen en silencio.


**Fragilidad**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Rebecca Chambers.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La saga de Resident Evil no pertenece. Todo va a Capcom.

**Advertencia:** Death!fic. Altamente descriptivo.

**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia participa para el reto **Crack: rompiendo con el canon**, del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**.

Sin más que agregar, aquí está la historia.

* * *

La luz era nula. Se veía dispersa por la niebla que se apoderaba con tiranía de las partes bajas de la calle. Llovía, pero no era una lluvia intensa; meros remansos se soplaban con cautela. Las farolas de la avenida no conseguían brindarle a los transeúntes una guía entre las lúgubres calles. Aunque en ese momento, nadie estaba pasando.

Albert Wesker, capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, estaba observando por debajo de esa capa blanca, flotante, que cubría el bulevar. Estaba colocado enfrente de un bulto inmóvil; con una rodilla se apoyaba sobre el concreto y la otra la mantenía flexionada, distante del suelo.

Era irónico, el que estuviese sintiéndose más frío por dentro que aquel cuerpo muerto que reposaba estático justo enfrente de él.

Él la vigilaba. No quería que ningún mortal se interpusiera entre ese sueño eterno y ella.

Porque parecía imposible que se hubiese escapado tan rápido; su vida fue un parpadeo comparado con la de él, quien deseaba conquistar la inmortalidad.

Albert dejó escapar el aire que contenían sus pulmones, mientras colocaba la mano libre —la que no sostenía el arma— sobre sus lentes negros para retirarlos.

Le hizo un retrato sin pluma ni papel, antes de que la helada se robara ese estado de perfección en su deceso. Esa finura en sus rasgos inmutables, condenados a permanecer rígidos en esa posición… para la eternidad, o hasta que la tierra misma consumiera sus retazos. La dibujó sin las consecuencias de la evidente agonía que precede al dejar de existir; no parecía haber sufrido, pero el dolor no siempre puede externarse. A veces es tan instantáneo, tan efímero, que no nos permite revelar su alcance, su paso devastador por nuestras entrañas.

Las gotas seguían cayendo, trazando un río de carmín alrededor de la chica que había sucumbido en el cumplimiento de su deber.

El capitán rubio se sonrió con amargura, liberando un gruñido disgustado desde el quicio de su garganta.

Había sido una estúpida sentimental y por eso terminó con una bala atravesándole el corazón.

Rebecca Chambers, idealista, dulce sin cura, ingenua e inocente, siempre intentando ayudar a los demás a cualquier precio. Corriendo riesgos, poniéndose en la línea de fuego. Al final, eso le había comprado la muerte; la convirtió en un nuevo nombre con letras cursivas en una interminable lista de sacrificios innecesarios.

De no haber intentado correr detrás de un hombre que ya estaba condenado, la bala pedida que le puso punto y final a su historia, jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de impactar contra su pecho.

Era una lástima, pensó el mayor dentro de su mente. La jovencita tenía un talento único dentro del campo de la medicina y la química; una futura investigadora, graduada con honores, que de no haberse comportado tan estúpidamente valiente, hubiese crecido para convertirse en una médico militar ejemplar.

El capitán Wesker la había contratado no sólo por su impresionante currículum, sino influenciado además por todas las presiones del departamento de policía de adquirir un miembro médico que los atendiera en el caso de que alguna misión se saliera de control.

Y sin duda, Rebecca Chambers había sido una promesa de excelencia. Pero dejando todas sus habilidades a un lado... se trataba de una niña. Apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Una adolescente que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tímida, cohibida, pero que quería constantemente probar su valía dentro del equipo Bravo; demostrar que no había sido contratada solo por su inteligencia y buenas notas en la escuela, sino también por sus capacidades físicas y su entrega al servicio de los ciudadanos heridos que requirieran de su atención.

La primera vez que Wesker la entrevistó, creyó que se trataba de una broma.

La castaña de ojos verdes parecía tan frágil como las muñecas de porcelana que se exhiben sólo detrás de los aparadores, tal como si el aire del ambiente fuese capaz de dañarlas. La niña era tan bajita que apenas y si le llegaba a la parte superior del abdomen de su capitán; con lo menuda que lucía, Albert no se sintió convencido de que fuese capaz de soportar los entrenamientos. Con su figura delgada, sus ojos de gato y esa voz melosa, casi fastidiosa al oído, no parecía material de trabajo para un escuadrón de élite como lo era los S.T.A.R.S.

Sin embargo, Wesker la contrató, arrastrado principalmente por las amenazas vacías de Irons, el jefe de la comisaria, quien estaba necio sobre la idea de adquirir 'carne fresca' que pudiera 'revitalizar' al Escuadrón Especial de Rescate.

No obstante, y aunque se negara a admitirlo, Rebecca le había demostrado que con su mera voluntad, podía soportar las pruebas más férreas, los ejercicios físicos más desgastantes y los retos psicológicos más perturbadores. Porque ella en verdad quería ayudar a la ciudad y no le temía a las dificultades.

Y Wesker se daba cuenta, de que a pesar de detestar sus tratos infantiles, no odiaba a la chiquilla, y no le hubiese deseado jamás una muerte tan inútil. Tan… vacía y carente de sentido.

La joven Chambers había intentado tratar a un hombre malherido que fue víctima de un disparo al cuello que lo cubrió de sangre de inmediato, y que amenazó con matarlo en apenas dos o tres minutos.

Pobre niña estúpida, si hubiera sabido que aquel sujeto estaba condenado desde que se derrumbó contra el suelo, no habrá corrido en su ayuda. No habría quedado descubierta entre ese mar de disparos, no habría recibido ese golpe fatal que la arrastró al olvido.

El adusto líder de los S.T.A.R.S maldijo en voz alta, aproximando una de sus manos al copete rebelde que adornaba el rostro de la difunta. Se hizo un boceto mental de sus últimos instantes entre el mundo de los vivos.

Rebecca Chambers.

Sus ojos verdes vacíos, perdidos en el cielo, pues se hallaba recostada sobre el concreto, boca arriba. Se había quedado con una expresión dulce, pero aquello le venía por naturaleza; probablemente nunca vio a la muerte llegar a proclamarla como suya. El tiro había entrado por su corazón y la atravesó de lado a lado, dejando un agujero profuso, aberrante, en la parte izquierda del pecho de Rebecca. Su uniforme, batido en mugre, había dejado de ser verde para adquirir una tonalidad morada por la combinación de líquidos, tanto agua de lluvia como sangre. Su piel se notaba pálida, perdiendo su sana tesitura con cada segundo que pasaba, enfriándose más y más; pronto terminaría de verse de un blanco fantasmal y perdería el brillo característico de la juventud. Sus manos estaban tiesas a sus costados; cortas, tímidas y despreciables, muchas veces habían tratado las heridas del capitán y los demás miembros del Special Tactics And Rescue Service.

Se veía tan débil… tan frágil. Como si el levantarla pudiera destruir lo que quedara de su apariencia

Una lástima. Habría querido probar sus habilidades en la mansión; habría sido perfecta para recabar datos sobre las armas biológicas de Umbrella. Además de que el fallecimiento del miembro más joven del Bravo Team no sería bien visto dentro de los reportes, especialmente estando bajo su mando.

Y se sabía molesto, pensando en la fragilidad de la vida y como ésta podía ser arrebatada por el más imbécil de los criminales, tan solo portando un arma de fuego y teniendo un tiro de suerte.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se fascinaba. Le inquietaba el saber que en un segundo un ser vivo podía estar respirando, recibiendo los estímulos del exterior, y al siguiente, perder toda noción de existencia.

Cuán fugaz e inequívoco podía ser el paso de un ser humano por el planeta Tierra.

No permitiría jamás que eso le sucediera.

Él trascendería.

Tomaría el control de su existencia; él decidiría cuándo y cómo dejar de existir. Y más allá de eso, saborearía la miel de la perpetuidad. Sería eterno. No efímero como lo había sido Rebecca Chambers.

Albert Wesker se haría dueño de las fronteras que rodeaban a la vida y a la muerte. Él elegiría quienes entrarían y saldrían de ellas.

Y entonces no tendría que preocuparse por la fragilidad, por el final, por los capítulos cerrados y el perpetuo olvido.

Pensando esto, el rubio se apoderó del cuello de la chica, el cual se encontraba desprovisto de latidos, y arrancó el listón que la doctora utilizaba a manera de collar. Una especie de gargantilla que le hacía ver como un gatito, con sus grandes orbes aceitunadas y sus mejillas rosadas que emulaban las de una figura de fantasía.

Wesker la guardó en su bolsillo y se levantó; los peritos pronto se acercarían a retirar a Chambers de la acera. Y pensó, caminando en dirección opuesta a la ubicación de su patrulla, que haría pagar a esos bastardos, no porque ella le importara demasiado, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a ceder el derecho de_ romper_ la fragilidad de la vida de sus subordinados.

* * *

Listo, aquí termina el fic. Espero les haya agradado. Fue corto, pero creo que sustancial. Mi reto personal en esta ocasión fue hacer un oneshot realmente pequeño. No como Colateral que creo que me pasé un poquito de lanza.

Ya saben, espero puedan dejarme su opinión, y no olviden, cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Ahora sí, desde mañana, a leer todos los fanfics que han participado en el reto.

Mucha suerte a todos y gracias por participar.


End file.
